


Waking up in Reality

by eLizardLoon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, M/M, Memory Loss, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Swearing, VRAU, bad language(miu Iruma), danganronpa - Freeform, danganronpa v3 vr au, memory recovery, saiouma, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eLizardLoon/pseuds/eLizardLoon
Summary: Shuichi woke up, as if he was simply dreaming. he couldn’t describe the awful feeling of disconnect from himself that he felt at that moment. He slowly sat up in the seat he hooked up to, and shook his head in confusion. Why was he here? Why wasn’t he there at the school? Where was everybody else? And what was on his head? His confusion was interrupted when a hand was placed on his shoulder.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	1. Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> If I make any grammar or spelling mistakes, feel free to correct me, same with contradictions to the story
> 
> My first time writing a Fanfic for years, so please don't judge to harshly :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV's will change from chapter to chapter, usually just from Shuichi's to Kokichi's though

Shuichi 3rd POV

Shuichi woke up, as if he was simply dreaming. he couldn’t describe the awful feeling of disconnect from himself that he felt at that moment. He slowly sat up in the seat he hooked up to, and shook his head in confusion. Why was he here? Why wasn’t he there at the school? Where was everybody else? And what was on his head? His confusion was interrupted when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

“Shuichi?” A feminine voice asked,

“Auugh!” yelled Shuichi. He looked up, and there he found unfamiliar brown eyes and a blank expression.

“Would you like for me to take your helmet off?’ She asked, her face keeping that emptiness.

“Y-yes?”

“Then please fix your posture, for it would be much easier to remove if you do.”

He then straightened up his back, still shaking a bit from shock. He decided it would be best to question her a bit on his situation. “W-where am I? And what am I doing here?”

“That will be answered shortly, but for now you must listen to what our staff ask of you.” She said as she finished up taking off the helmet. “You can get up now, Tell me if you need assistance.”

Shuichi stood up slowly, his legs a bit wobbly, but not enough to need assistance.

“Your bodies should be as fit as they were in that world, but your brain still might need a little time to adjust to your real body, resulting in your lack of balance.”

“What do you mean?” That world? Real body? He tried to think deeper into what she said, but he couldn't think straight.

“As I said before that will be answered shortly.”

“Shortly after what?”

“After you have relaxed,” She then pointed at a door on the far right of the room, “Will you please go in there for the time being?” Shuichi nodded, and began making his way there, his balance bettering a bit. When he opened the door, he was met with two familiar faces.

“Shuichi?” A familiar voice asked,

“Himiko?! Maki?!” He almost yelled, both of those familiar faces were in front of him, sitting on a large couch “You guys are here too?”

He ran over to them, and hugged Himiko, he would’ve hugged Maki too, but he wasn’t so sure she’d be comfortable with that. At least that’s what he thought. He felt another pair of arms wrap around him and Himko, and he couldn’t help, but let out a gasp. Maki was hugging them. The three hugged for a little while, all relieved that each other were safe.  
Unsurprisingly, Maki was the one who broke the hug first. “I guess what those people said were right. You were going to wake up.” She smiled softly, and turned away.

“Nyeee.. I’m glad” Himiko added,

“What did those people say?” Shuichi questioned,

“Not much. Just that you were alive and ‘sleeping’. That was a few hours ago.” Maki replied, “So naturally, we were worried.”

“Sleeping? Hours?” He did remember waking up in that strange pod, but for hours? It’s so strange. “Did they tell you anything else?”

“No.”

“Oh…” Shuichi sighed, and sat on the empty seat on the couch between Maki and Himiko. There was some talk between them, mainly theories about where they are, or what happened. But they were all just waiting on the couch waiting for something to happen. And around 20 minutes later, something did. The door opened suddenly, a man wearing a slightly different uniform then that woman he saw stepped inside.

“Good to see you are all reunited.” He smiled, “Now I take you would like a little run down on your situation.”

“Yes.” Maki remarked, she was glaring at the man, and it was clear to see that she didn’t trust him.

“Well first things first, I have security guards outside the door, if you guys try anything, you won’t get that far.”

“Why do even need those?” Maki asked

“Precautionary measure.”

“Tch”

Ignoring her glare, he continued. “Though you guys should have some clue what’s going one, after all Tsumugi revealed a lot in that last class trial.”

Shuichi gasped, realization hitting him, “What she said was true?”

“Yes!” He exclaimed, “That’s exactly it.”

“Okay, so why are we here?” Maki remarked, “And why do you ?”

“That this is the real world.” They smiled, “And that you guys remember!”

“Why wouldn’t we remember?” Shuichi asked

“It’s risky technology, but this year we upgraded the quality of our virtual reality, this is the first year we used it so were glad that it worked so flawlessly.”

“Virtual reality?” Maki asked, her expression shifting a bit, now she just looked concerned

“Virtual reality” the man conformed.

“I’m not asking if that’s what you said, I’m asking what you mean.” She said reverting back to her glare.

Shuichi looked at Himiko, she was still sitting on the couch, watching what was happening. But why wasn’t she seemed pretty quiet, was she thinking about something?

“Virtual reality, as in you guys were in a virtual killing game.”

Shuichi snapped his head back to the conversation, what? What does he mean by that? Why doesn't this make any sense?

“Your killing game was all in Virtual reality.”

“Huh?”

“I said, your killing game was in Virtual reality.”

“I know that’s what you said, but that’s not possible.” At least, he hoped it wasn’t.

“It’s more than possible, think about the Virtual reality Miu discovered. It's a lot like that, but way more advanced. In fact 'The End Wall’ is the same as the boundaries there, but not even objects could pass through.”

No that’s not possible, it just isn’t. He was there, he was in the killing game, he saw people die, how can that be fake?

Finally Himiko spoke up, “If it was virtual reality, what happened to everybody who died?”  
“Great question!” the man explained, “I'm sure you guys are going to love the answer to that.” He rubbed his hands together as if he was warming himself up, “They’re all alive.”

What?

“Don’t fuck around! What do you mean they’re alive, we saw them die.” Maki’s face twisted with anger, glaring at him with an expression darker than before.

“They died virtually, not in real life.” He said, smirking

No that’s not possible, virtually or not, we saw them die. Nothing can change that, so what is this guy saying?

“Want some proof” He asked, “Because if I get permission from the higher ups, I can show you guys their living bodies.”

“R-really!” Himiko asked jumping up, unlike Maki, she had the opposite expression. An expression of happiness. Shuich, on the other hand, was just stuck in disbelief. He could remember everything that had happened, the killings, the executions, the mastermind, and his past before then. And yet, here he was, in a world he didn’t remember, the real world, where every awful thing that had happened to him was in virtual reality, and he was supposed to look passed all of that? And if all that Tsumugi said was true, then does that mean he was made up? His memories, identity, and past?

“...Are you okay Shuichi?” Himiko asked, tugging on his arm.

“Y-yes, sorry, was just thinking.” He answered.

“Well come on, he got permission to show us, don’t you want to see?”

“Of course..”

With that, the man led the way, the three of them walking behind him. He took them down three corridors, each one larger than the last, until they reached the end.

“This is it, the room that all your friends are in, be careful though. If you touch anything in there you'll be apprehended immediately.” The man then shot a look toward Maki, who just glared back.

Then he opened the doors, and they all walked inside, and inside they saw something that none of them could believe. There were 15 large pods. Shuichi walked up to one, but when he did, he let out a gasp. There he saw Angie, and next to her was Kirumi and Tenko, they were alive. They were alive!

“Oh my god,” he heard Maki whisper, he ran over to her and saw her looking into a pod, he looked to see who it was, it was Kaito. His best friend is alive, next to home was Kokichi and… Nobody. Wait, next to Kaito was five empty pods. He looked at the order of everyone in them, it was in order from who died. It went Rantaro, Keade, Ryoma, Kirumi, Angie, Tenko, Kiyo, Miu, Gonta, Kokichi, and Kaito. Where was Tsumugi and Keebo? And why were there five empty pods?

“Where is Tsumugi and Keebo?” Shuichi asked

“Keebo’s a robot so we just need to download his AI into his body, so there’s no need to keep him in a pod, and Tsumugi, despite that she died, woke up first. To be the mastermind we already assumed she would die. So, for convenience, we have set up a pod in a separate room.”

“Why aren’t they awake yet?” Asked Himiko

“They died in the simulation, we need to ease their brains to a living body, and wipe their memory of the killing game.”

“What, why?” Maki was the first to speak up.

“Wouldn’t they forget us too?” Himiko added,

“Yes, but only there is a good reason for it. Once they are conscious, their brains wouldn’t be able to comprehend their death, and that can really mess up their head.”

“You wouldn’t have to erase the whole killing game though, just their deaths right?”

“I don’t think so.” Shuichi commented, “Then they will remember the deaths of everyone else, and could confuse the others. At Least, that's what I think anyway.”

“Excellent! That is exactly right, as expected of the ‘Ultimate Detective.”

“When will they wake up?” Himiko said, hovering over Tenko and Angie’s pod.

“It depends on how painful their death and injuries were or how damaged their body was.” He pulled out the clipboard from one of the counters. “We have a list right here that shows the order.” They all looked at clipboard, taking in the information

1\. Rantaro- Almost Immediately died, body in good shape  
2\. Tenko Chapashira/Angie Yonaga- Was a little painful, body in good shape  
3\. Kaito Momota- Painful painful, body in good shape  
4\. Miu Iruma- Painful death, body in good shape  
5\. Ryoma Hoshi- Painful death, body was destroyed  
6\. Kaede Akamatsu- Painful death, body was destroyed  
7\. Kirumi Tojo/Korekiyo Shinguji- Very painful death, body in bad shape  
8\. Gonta Gokuhara- Very painful death, body in bad shape  
9\. Kokichi Ouma- Very painful death, body was destroyed

“The first one should wake up tomorrow, “

“That’s- That’s so soon.” Himiko said, smiling in relief

Shuichi couldn’t help but smile, he was going to be able to his friends again! He was going to be able to see Kaede and Kaito again.

“Do we have a choice on whether we want one of them to wake up?” Maki asked, crossing her arms,

“What? Maki what do you mean by that?” Himko asked startled, Shuichi was going to ask the same thing.

“No, but we can give more 'precautionary' measures to them. Why?”

Instead of answering she pointed toward one of the pods, “Him.” Shuichi looked at the pod she was pointing at, the pod of Kokichi Ouma


	2. A really good liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi's 3rd person POV-  
His experience waking up, and reuniting with the others

Kokichi 3rd POV

The press was very cold. He even flinched a little as his Clammy skin first made contact. He tried to focus on that cold, not just to distract himself from the fear, but to distract himself from the poison as well. In fact when he focused on the the feeling the poison gave him it made him want the press to come down, just to end the throbbing pain in his chest, and ache in his arm. 

When Kaito made it to the camera He faintly heard him say sorry, and when he focused on that it almost made him want to laugh. Kaito Momota the man who kept preaching that a man shouldn’t apologise so easily was apologising to him. Not only was he apologizing for carrying out a plan that he agreed to, he was apologizing to his rival. The evil supreme leader, the bad guy, out of everyone here, the villain got the sorry. Or maybe he was apologizing to his sidekicks for “betraying” or playing a trick on them, even if it was for their own good. The press finally came to a start, and again he tried to focus on the cold, but even with the distraction he still felt the terror creeping up on him. He was terrified, but at least he won’t die bored. 

The press came down fast, and after an excruciating second, he was gone.

….   
But then he woke up.

Huh? Wasn’t he? Wasn’t he… no he wasn’t dead. He just went to sleep. Now he remembers, he was exhausted after they all tried to get through the passageway, and so he went straight to his dorm room and fell asleep. But if that were true, why was he here? 

He sat up, ignoring the wave of pain hitting him as he does so. Kokichi looked around, trying to get some sort of clue and as he did he saw a woman walking toward him from the other side of the room.

“Lay back down, it will make this easier” Said the unfamiliar woman

“Nah, I’d rather sit up,” he managed to get out, 

She walked toward him and placed a hand on his chest and gently pressed down pushing him back to the bed. He would’ve put up more of a resistance but he felt too weak to disobey. She then grabbed the needle that was on the table next to him, and injected some of whatever was in the vial she also picked up. He felt her cold arms lift his arm up and direct the needle toward it, and winced a little as the sharp object came in contact with his arm. After she injected whatever it was, she set his arm back down to his side.

“Hey what was in that?” He questioned, “It better turn me into a mutant or superhuman or something.” 

Surprisingly she replied with a smile and the words, “I’m glad your back to normal.”

Normal huh, “Does that mean I was a mutant before the injection, because if that's the what you did I’d be pretty upset that you turned me back to normal. Unless I was an gross mutant, in that case I’d have to thank you,” 

“No, we woke you up.” She replied, “You were in a simulation where monokuma tried to get you guys to kill each other, luckily we saved you guys before anyone had to die.” Kokichi inspected her face a bit, but surprisingly enough, it didn’t reveal anything. Interesting, he thought, so either she’s telling the truth or she’s an amazing liar. He definitely has to talk to her more, at least the situation she described seems totally not boring. A virtual killing game? It sounds so sci-fi, how exciting!

“Virtual, that's some technology! What other future stuff can you tell me about!”

“Not much, in fact what I said is all I have to tell you, because you have to get back to the others.”

“Get back to the others huh, am I the last one to ‘wake up?’” 

“Yes, so I’ll have one of our staff escort you to them,” She said picking up a notepad, “Also your body will be sore for a while, so please depend on them for balance as to not hurt yourself.”

“Sore huh, what did my real body do some exercising while I was in the virtual world?” Kokichi joked, but when he attempted to get up from the bed he was laying in, pain surged through his body. “You really weren’t kidding. Hah, but that’s okay, Supreme Leaders are really strong if you didn’t know.” He continued getting up until he was finally on his feet, standing up did hurt, but it was withstandable, he could probably walk on his own if he really wanted to. There was the sound of a door opening on his left, and a large man stepped out. He was not as big as Gonta, but his height was pretty close. The man walked up to Kokichi and looked concerningly at the woman in the room.

“He’s okay to see them, just make sure he doesn’t have much physical activity.” She told him, as if already knowing what that man would be concerned about.

“Got it,” The man reached hand out toward Kokichi, “Need some help.”

“Yup, I’m in so much pain I can’t even stand for too long! So you're going to have to carry me.” He lied, the man didn’t seem convinced but lifted him up anyway and put Kokichi on his back. “Man you actually believed me? Wow your pretty dumb, unless you knew I was lying but picked me up anyway. And if that’s the case, well played,” The man laughed a bit, but didn’t reply. So Kokichi kept on rambling until they reached a door.

“Do you think it's okay for you to walk now? This is where everybody is.” The man said. Kokichi was tempted to lie, but he was getting bored of being on this guys back anyway so he just told the truth and the guy set him down. 

Kokichi opened the door and stepped inside, the man following behind him, and all of the students' eyes turned to him. The room was a replica of the dining hall in that virtual place, just without all of the greenery, and didn’t have as much of an eery feel as the last one did.

“Kokichi your back!” Kaede explained, “See I was right, we did all escape together!” Kaede was beaming, and next to her was Shuichi, who looked a little awkward. Then he noticed that some of them had weird reactions to his reunion. Specifically Shuichi who was averting his eyes from him, himiko and Keeboy who was looking fidgety and Maki who pretty much stared daggers into him. Weirded him out a little bit because other than Keeboy they never really paid any attention to him. And no, it wasn’t all the students. For some reason Tsumugi wasn’t here.

“Yup! You guys miss me!” He smiled back, “Guess you were right Kaede, whew what relief.” He dramatically sighed, “But man what a boring outcome.”

Kokichi went to go take his seat, ignoring the slight soreness he got from walking. When he wanted to go take the empty seat next to Gonta, the man stopped him. 

“You can’t take a seat there,” The man stated.

“And why is that?” Kokichi asked, “Hey Gonta, don’t you want me to sit next to you?” 

“Yes, Kokichi is Gonta’s friend,” Gonta explained

The man didn’t budge, “I was ordered to keep you away from Gonta, and so I’m just following orders.” Kokichi was irritated to say the least, what did he do to warrant this? Sure he was planning to get him to join his evil organization, but he hasn’t really interacted with him much since he got here. Gonta seemed confused, but didn’t say anything more. So Kokichi begrudgingly sat down next to Korekiyo instead. 

“Well whatever, be that way.” Kokichi said. He pouted in his seat, but all in all he was less annoyed and more confused. “Soooooo, what were you guys up to when I was gone?” Kokichi asked trying to understand more of the situation.

“We tried discussing our theories about what happened, but our conversation did not get too far, for we had a lack of information.” Kirumi stated,

“But we seem to be safe here. No one is telling us to kill each other anyway.” Ryoma added

Safe here? He doubted it, there had to be a reason for this. “Welp, I guess everything is good now!” He said anyway. “Also, why isn’t Tsumugi here? I thought all of us escaped.”

“She was the mastermind.” Shuichi said, “So once we were saved they took her away.” The second part was a lie, Kokichi concluded. But why would Shuichi lie about something like that? He decided that he’d look into it later, but for now he’d just try to make conversation. After a while of small talk Kokichi was ready to take a look around where they’d be staying. It’s almost exactly like the school, but without an outside. So they’re still keeping us captive? This whole situation was very suspicious. He decided to set up his dorm the same way as he did before, and grabbed a whiteboard from the warehouse. Though it seems that no killing game will happen, he still wants to get to the bottom of this. So far there have been two very suspicious people and one maybe mastermind.

And so he wrote it down,

Shuichi- Liar  
Maki- More emotive  
Tsumugi- Maybe mastermind


End file.
